My Pervert Seme
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Hidan kekurangan ide untuk melanjutkan komiknya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat dia dan Deidara berada pada ruang tertutup dengan penampilan Deidara yang begitu menggoda? Warning : HardYaoi, rape, adult contents, Toy sex, lime, lemon, one shoot


**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto.

**My Pervert Seme** Shinobi Girl Yaoi.

**Warning** **: ** agak OOC, AU, Typo(s), hard yaoi, rape, toy sex, adult contents, lime, lemon menganjurkan untuk tekan icon back jika tidak suka, satu lagi saya tekankan, ini bukan _crack_ pair!

Dedicated this fict for my uke : Kirei a.k.a Whizie a.k.a Deidei a.k.a Unyu (banyak amat, ya.)

"_Aku tidak marah padamu, unyu… ^^"_

**Pair** : HidDei.

_Ready? Read now… ^^_

-ooo00ooo-

Di sebuah ruangan persegi dengan luas kir-kira 3x3 meter, dimana ruangan tersebut di penuhi buku-buku dan kertas-kertas hasil sketsa. _Mari kita intip lebih dalam, siapa yang tinggal di sini._

Seorang pemuda blonde tampak berkutat dengan kertas dan pen yang ada di mejanya. Peluh mulai menuruni keningnya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan tangannya terus bergerak di atas lembaran kertas putih yang tadinya kosong.

"UNN! AKHIRNYA JADI!" teriaknya heboh.

_GDUBRAK!_

Dan teriakan melengkingnya sukses membuat Hidan terjatuh dari mejanya yang terletak di seberang Deidara.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak! Aku sedang konsentrasi!" omel Hidan mulai bangkit.

"Tapi, un… aku akhirnya selesai membuat satu tokoh cowok yang keren, un," elak Deidara sambil memeluk kertas hasil coretannya yang biasa dia sebut sebagai _seni_.

"Kalau gitu, coba sini, aku liat!" lanjut Hidan mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta liat gambar buatan pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Eh? Un? Ja-jangan, un," tukas Deidara merona merah. Langsung menyembunyikan gambar kebanggaannya.

"Huh, lagi-lagi membuat tokoh misterius, tapi tidak boleh aku liat. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan komik kita? Kalau sampai besok tidak jadi juga, senpai Pein gak akan mau menerbitkan komik buatan kita lagi." terang Hidan panjang lebar kali tinggi _(?)_.

"Ta-tapi, un… ini masih jelek, un," ujar Deidara pelan.

"HUWAAA! AKU FRUSTASII!" teriak Hidan menggema di ruangan sempit tersebut. Deidara langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, un!" sahut Deidara kesal.

"DEWA JASHIN! Kenapa tak kau kirimkan malaikat kehadapanku agar aku punya inspirasi!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut cepaknya. Deidara hanya menggeleng pelan melihat rekannya yang sudah seperti _orgil_.

"Bicara apa kau, un? Di sini kan sudah ada malaikat, un," katanya dengan sedikit senyum tersungging di pojok bibir merahnya. Seketika, Hidan terdiam. Matanya membulat menatap Deidara dengan bingung.

"Malaikat? Di sini? Dimana?" tanyanya masih menerka maksud ucapan Deidara.

"Bodoh, un!" bentak pemuda blonde itu sewot. " Tentu saja aku, un!" teriaknya melempari Hidan dengan buku-buku komik yang berceceran di lantai.

"Hei! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lalukan?" bentak Hidan menangkis dan menghindari serangan Deidara.

"Hidan jaat, un! Jaat, un!" amuk Deidara makin menjadi.

_skip time._

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan keributan mulai mereda. Hidan menghela napas panjang nan berat.

"Kenapa otakku tak ada gambaran," keluhnya menjambaki rambut cepaknya lagi.

"Huuuh... aku juga, un," kali ini mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalo begini mending nonton bokep," Hidan tampak mengeluarkan _Handphone_ kameranya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya, mata Deidara kini membulat.

"Jangan mesum, un!" teriaknya langsung melempar Hidan dengan sebuah kamus bertebal hampir sepuluh centimeter, membuat Hidan harus memiliki tanda benjolan di atas kepala udangnya.

"Sakit, tau!" bentaknya mengaduh seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Habisnya kau mesum, un!" tukas Deidara masih marah-marah.

"Huh," Hidan mendecak kesal, matanya kelayapan dan tanpa sengaja terfokus pada sebuah box pink di sudut tempat duduk Deidara. Pemuda blonde itu ikut melirik ke arah pandangan rekannya

"Apa, un? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan, itu box yang kemarin diberi oleh Konan?" tanya Hidan menatap box berwarna pink tersebut.

"Iya, un. Konan-chan keterlaluan, un, masa memberiku hadiah baju _sailor_, un. Aku kan cowok, un," ratap pemuda blonde itu mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana teman sekelasnya yang bernama Konan memberinya sebuah seragam _sailor_. Mungkin karena Deidara murid pindahan yang cantik, jadi, dikira cewek. Setelah tahu, Konan langsung _blushing_ berat dan berkali-kali meminta maaf saat mereka saling bertemu.

Yah, Deidara dan Hidan adalah warga baru di Amegakure city. Disebabkan oleh tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai seorang komikus, mereka harus rela pindah kota karena editor mereka yang bernama Pein tinggal di Amegakure ini. Tentu saja agar memudahkan komunikasi mereka dan yang lebih penting, agar komik kedua mereka bisa segera diterbitkan.

Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka berdua untuk memulai karir sebagai komikus baru terhebat di dunia! Dan karena hal itu pula, Deidara yang masih berstatus pelajar kelas 3 SMA harus pindah sekolah, sementara Hidan yang sudah tidak bersekolah dapat menekuni pekerjaannya lebih tenang dan tanpa beban belajar. Namun, sekarang otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Tak ada inspirasi yang menempel di imajinasinya sedikitpun!

Tapi, hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena dia baru saja mendapat ide brilian! Matanya berbinar menatap box pink milik Deidara. Ia segera beranjak mengambil box tersebut. Deidara hanya mengangkat satu alis pirannya.

" Mau apa kau, un?" tanyanya mengamati tingkah rekannya yang tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Aku punya ide bagus!" ucap Hidan berbinar-binar dengan matanya yang kini sudah berapi-api. " Bagaimana kalau tema komik kita kali ini MURID CEWEK SMA!" teriak Hidan menunjukkan seragam _sailor_ biru kuning ke depan muka Deidara.

"Heh? Memang kau bisa gambar cewek, un?" tanya Deidara _to the point_. Hdan menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga, un. Gambarmu itu gambar type komik shonen yang bertema perang-perang, un, mana bisa gambar cewek SMA yang manis dan _cute_," cibir Deidara. Hidan tampak kecewa.

"Benar juga, ya," desahnya kembali padam. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian lampu lima watt di otaknya kembali menyala. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi modelnya!" celetuk Hidan semangat. "Dengan menggunakan baju _sailor_ ini, aku akan menggambar kau untuk dijadikan model tokoh cewek!" lanjut pria cepak itu semangat '45.

"GAK MAU, UN!" teriak Deidara mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?" Hidan memicingkan matanya.

"Aku kan COWOK, un!" teriak Deidara yang merasa harga cowoknya menurun satu tangga.

"Ayolah, cuma sekali ini saja, Deidei~" pinta Hidan memohon.

"Ta-tapi, un…" Deidara bingung.

"ya? _Please_…~" kata-kata Hidan kali ini melelehkan pendirian Deidara.

Satu detik – dua detik – tiga detik – empat detik- lima – enam – tujuh – delapan – Sembilan – sepuluh menit berlalu.

Deidara sudah duduk manis dengan mengenakan seragam _sailor_ pemberian Konan, pita pink menghiasi rambut blondenya yang digerai sepinggang. Wajahnya merona merah menahan malu.

"Un, aku gak yakin," ucap pemuda blonde itu menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Manis, kok." tandas Hidan yang disusul _blushing_ memuncak di wajah Deidara.

Hidan segera bersiap mengambil kertas dan alat gambar lainnya, lalu duduk di hadapan pemuda manis tersebut. Matanya berkilat memandang Deidara, kemudian beralih ke kertasnya untuk menorehkan beberapa garis sketsa gambarnya. Membuat Deidara hampir meledak setiap mereka bertemu pandang.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa waktu. Hanya bunyi gesekan antara pen Hidan dan kertas gambarnya yang terdengar.

_Satu jam kemudian._

"Hidhid, un… masih belum jadi?" tanya Deidara yang sudah tidak kuat dengan posisi manisnya. Hidan mengangguk.

"Sudah jadi," ujarnya meletakkan kertasnya. Ia menghela napas lega, begitu pula Deidara yang sekarang sudah merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata _violet_ Hidan menangkap gelagat aneh dari Deidara.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya heran melihat Deidara menarik-narik rok di atas lututnya.

"Se-sempit, un…" desah pemuda blonde tersebut yang kini mulai melonggarkan kostumnya. Peluh kembali menelusuri pelepisnya. Ia mengambil karet untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya. Hidan terus memandangnya dalam diam.

"Aku butuh air," ujar pria cepak itu seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Aku juga, un!" pinta Deidara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi udara panas di Minggu siang ini.

Beberapa menit, Hidan kembali ke ruangannya, perlahan membuak pintu kamar. Mata _violet_nya membelalak tatkala melihat Deidara berposisi nungging membelakanginya dengan _CD_ berwarna biru langit yang terpapang indah, menyejukkan pandangan Hidan yang tadinya buram hitam putih _(?)_.

_Guk guk!_

Seekor anak anjing hampir luput dari pandangan Hidan. Nampaknya anjing tersebut menyadari kehadiran Hidan. Setahunya, binatang berkaki empat itu adalah peliharaan Pein-senpai yang diberi nama Chibi. Hidan celingukan mencari sosok Pein, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Anjing kecil itu terus menggonggong pelan, tapi sama sekali tidak membuyarkan Deidara dari lamunannya. Nampaknya, gambar Hidan sudah menghipnotis pikiran pemuda blonde yang sejak tadi terus mengamati kertas hasil coretan Hidan.

"Bagus?" tanya Hidan tiba-tiba sudah ikut berposisi nungging di belakangnya.

"Un? I-iya, un!" jawab pemuda blonde tadi gugup. Hidan tersenyum. Deidara melihatnya. Matanya berbinar melihat senyuman parnernya. "Bagus, un… sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja bagian dadanya terlalu besar, un, lalu kakinya leb- ouch! Aahhh…"

Deidara keburu mendesah, menggantungkan kalimatnya karena _milik_ Hidan sudah menempel serta menggesek-gesek pada bagian pantat Deidara yang sedang nungging.

"Hidhid, un… aaghh…"

Kembali terdengar desahan pemuda blonde tersebut ketika tangan nakal Hidan mulai bermain diantara kakinya. Meremas-remas kebanggaan Deidara secara perlahan, kontan membuat pemiliknya tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi nikmat.

"Un… aahhh…. Erghhh… haahh…" erangan Deidara kembali terdengar. Tangan Hidan kini sudah mulai bergerilya di dalam rok _sailor_ Deidara, meremas serta mengocok di dalam _CD_nya secara langsung. Sementara, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik dada serta tubuh Deidara agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Hidan, unn… janghhh… ahhnn… haaahhh…" desahnya mencengkeram lengan pria berambut _silver_ itu agar tidak macam-macam di dalam sana.

"Tenanglah, sayang… aku akan membuatmu nyaman…" desis Hidan mulai melucuti kancing baju _sailor _Deidara. Memilin _nipple_ kecoklatan miliknya yang membuat pemuda blonde tersebut mengerang nikmat.

"Aaahh… unn...umm…"

Hidan kembali menyerang tubuh mungil yang ada di pangkuannya. Bibirnya sibuk melumat serta menghisapi leher jenjang Deidara, meninggalkan _kissmark_ kemerahan di sana, membuat seniman muda itu melenguh nikmat. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah mulai keluar dari kesejatiannya.

"Ughh… haahhh… Hid… unn…"

Hidan menampakkan seringainya _physco_nya mengetahui _uke_nya mencapai _klimaks_ pertamanya. Seringainya kembali terkembang begitu mendapat wangsit dari DJ nya. Otak kotornya sibuk menyusun strategi untuk permainan ini.

Dia melepas _CD_ Deidara. Menampakkan _milik_ Deidara yang sudah menegang dan basah oleh cairannya beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda blonde itu agak _blush_ melihat Hidan yang memandang _milik_nya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Un! Jangan mesum…" desisnya masih berusaha menghentikan tangan kanan Hidan yang terus memilin _nipple_nya secara bergantian hingga benda kecoklatan itu mengeras.

Pria _silver_ itu kembali mengeluarkan _smrik_ andalannya, lalu mulai menjamah lubang Deidara. Membuat _uke_ manisnya langsung mengerang keras dengan tubuh semakin mengejang. Satu jari lolos. Dua. Kini yang ketiga. Hidan segera memutarkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah masuk, membuat agar rektum Deidara lebih lebar. Jarinya tanpa diperintah, langsung menyeruak masuk lebih dalam.

"Arghh… hhaaahhh…" erang Deidara kembali memenuhi ruang kerja sempit mereka. Beberapa perabotan tulis mereka terjatuh dari meja karena Deidara terus menggelinjang tak bisa diam.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit memerlukan tali," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa? Tali, un? Buat apa, un?" tanya Deidara kontan mencengkeram kedua tangan Hidan yang bermain dengan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau diikat, un! Sudah cukup, un! Hentikan!" protes pemuda blonde itu mulai mencium gelagat tidak baik dari semenya.

"Tidak, sayang… kau hanya salah paham…" Hidan menarik tiga jarinya dan meremas kembali _milik_ Deidara. Membuat yang empunya kembali menegang dan mendesah pelan. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk, tangan kanannya terjulur meraih sebuah box berisi barang-barang miliknya. Hidan mengambil tali.

Perlahan, Hidan menidurkan Deidara di atas meja tengah ruangan. Menyingkirkan beberapa kertas dan pen untuk menggambarnya. Wajahnya mendekati wajah manis _uke_nya. Hidan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memejamkan mata sambil terus mendekat. Deidara pun juga ikut memejamkan mata. Detik berikutnya, keduanya sudah memulai sebuah ciman panas. Lidah Hidan terus menjilat bibir Deidara, meminta ijin untuk akses masuk.

Dengan segera, Deidara membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah semenya bermain dalam ronganya. Hidan mulai menjelajah dalam mulut Deidara. Mengabsen deretan gigi _uke_nya, kemudian melumat lidah Deidara yang kenyal dan lembut. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, memberikan sensasi berbeda setiap pengecapan yang mereka lakukan.

_Saliva_ mulai menetes di sudut bibir Deidara. Ia hampir kehilangan napasnya karena terlalu tenggelam dalam ciuman panas nan panjang yang mereka lakukan. Sementara itu, tangan Hidan dengan lincahnya mengikat kedua tangan Deidara di atas kepalanya serta kedua kakinya yang diikat di masing-masing pahanya agar Deidara selalu dalam posisi mengakang. Hal itu akan mempermudah Hidan untuk mencabuli _uke_nya.

Kembali Hidan meraih box pribadinya, dikeluarkannya sebuah alat yang mirip dengan _milik_nya. Deidara nampaknya sudah benar-benar kehabisa oksigen, akhirnya terus memaksa Hidan untuk menghentikan ciumannya dengan menggigit lidahnya.

Deidara langsung membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat posisinya yang begitu mudah untuk diserang. Ia hendak memarahi _seme_nya yang berlaku seenaknya, namun hal itu sudah terlambat karena sekarang Hidan sudah mulai memasukkan sebuah _vibrator_ yang baru saja diambilnya ke dalam diri Deidara. Dengan terpaksa, kali ini pemuda blonde itu mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan serta desahan dan erangan secara bersamaan memenuhi ruangan mereka.

Hidan terus memaksa masuk benda asing tersebut masuk dalam diri _uke_nya agar benar-benar menancap spenuhnya di dalam sana. Membuat Deidara terus menggelinjang di atas meja dan membuat tubuhnya terus menegang.

Tangan Hidan sekali lagi meraih boxnya dan mengambil sebuah _remote control_. Menekan sebuah tombol untuk menggetarkan _vibrator_ dalam diri Deidara pada tombol _slow_.

Deidara terus merasakan sensasi yang perih, namun juga memabukkan, dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dan menyerukan nama "_Hidan_" dari bibir kemerahannya.

Hidan meraih kepala pirang Deidara, lalu menciumnya lembut. Lidahnya kembali bermain dalam rongga _uke_nya, kali ini Hidan hampir kewalahan menghadapi lidah kenyal Deidara yang memberikan perlawanan begitu keras pada lidahnya. Seolah berkata _jangan-sentuh-aku-brengsek!_

Namun, tetap saja hal tersebut tidak begitu mempengaruhi Hidan, karena pada menit berikutnya, Deidara sudah tertunduk pasrah padanya ketika Hidan dengan tenangnya menekan tombol _normal_ pada getaran benda dalam diri Deidara. Membuat _uke_nya terus dan terus menggelinjang nikmat.

Hidan tidak puas jika hanya melihat ukenya bermain sendiri, tangannya yang sejak tadi diam memegangi tubuh Deidara, kini mulai bergerak, menelusuri dada Deidara, berhenti sejenak untuk bermain-main dengan _nipple_ kecoklatan _uke_nya lagi. Meremas, mengelus, memijat, dan memelintir pelan benda itu hingga mengeras, begitu secara bergantian antara yang kiri dan kanan.

Sementara itu, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menelusup pada pantat Deidara yang kenyal dan empuk, membuat Hidan tergoda untuk meremasnya. Bukan Hidan namanya kalau dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

Kini tangannya dengan lincah meremas-remas pantat Deidara secara bergantian. Pemuda blonde itu terus merasakan sensasi nikmat yang terus melanda tubuh mungilnya.

Sesekali dia ingin mengerang keras karena perlakuan _seme_nya, tapi harus menjadi erangan tertahan, mengingat mulutnya masih ditawan oleh sang _seme_. Sekarang tangan Hidan sudah puas dengan benda kenyal _uke_nya mulai meraih _vibrator_ yang masih bergetar dalam diri Deidara. Perlahan, ia menariknya keluar, namun tidak sepenuhnya keluar. Hanya tiga perempat bagian hampir keluar, kemudian mendorongnya lagi masuk dalam tubuh _uke_nya.

Hidan meng-_in-out_-kan benda itu layaknya _milik_nya sendiri. Sementara, Deidara dengan syok membelalakkan matanya. Menampakkan _sapphire_nya yang mulai tergenang karena air matanya. Detik berikutnya, air mata sudah jatuh tak tertahan menelusuri ke dua pipinya. Dirinya sudah tidak tidak kuat diperlakukan seperti ini, ingin bergerak pun tidak bisa, apalagi protes atas perlakuan _seme_nya.

"Hhnghhh…" Deidara mengerang tertahan. Berusaha menarik baju kemeja Hidan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terikat untuk meminta sedikit perhatian, bahwa pemuda blonde itu masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk mernapas.

Hidan menatap _sapphire_ Deidara sejenak. Kemudian, melepaskan ciumannya dan menampakkan _saliva_ di kedua sudut bibir Deidara. Pria cepak berusia dua puluh tahun itu mencari mangsa lain di tubuh Deidara.

Kini dia sudah menetapkan, bahwa serangannya akan bertuju pada leher jenjang Deidara yang putih nan mulus. Membuatnya selalu tergoda apabila terus memandangnya. Dengan cepat lidahnya sudah bermain pada leher Deidara. menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilatnya di sana sini. Membuat Deidara terus mengerang saat mengambil napasnya.

Tangan Hidan yang tadi berapa pada dada Deidara, kini bergerak ke tempat lain. Merasakan setiap liukan tubuh _uke_nya yang begitu menggoda. Turun kebagian perut dan akhirnya berhenti pada milik Deidara. benda itu tampak _eksotis_ dengan keadaan menantang berani dan diujungnya yang sudah basah karena cairan Deidara. entah sudah berapa kali Pemuda blonde itu mencapai _klimaks_nya tadi karena benda itu tampak sangat tegang dan begitu banyak cairan yang meluber di segala tempat.

Segera, Hidan memainkan _milik_ Deidara. tangannya terus meremas kesejatian _uke_nya, memaju-mundurkan gerakan tangannya dengan lincah dan gesit. Membuat Deidara yang tadinya tenang bernapas, kembali harus mengerang atas perlakuan _seme_nya.

Lidah Hidan kembali beraksi lebih berani, turun pada dada Deidara, kemudian menghisap-hisap _nipple_ kecoklatan _uke_nya, menggigit pelan, menjilatnya dengan cepat. Deidara terus mendesah merasakannya.

"Hidhid… unh… aahhh… janghh… aahhnn…"

Desah pemuda blonde itu seraya menggunakan tangannya yang terikat untuk mendorong kepala Hidan. Entah mengerti atau tidak, sepertinya doa Deidara terkabul, karena Hidan tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, lalu sekali lagi menatap _sapphire_ Deidara.

"Kau sudah berapa kali?" tanyanya membenarkan posisi sambil duduk pada meja di tengah ruangan mereka yang tidak begitu tinggi. Deidara _blush_ mendengarnya, dan nampaknya dia tidak berniat menjawab, karena detik berikutnya dia sudah memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hidan mengeluarkan gelak tawanya yang membahana di ruang kerja mereka.

"Kemarilah, sayang…" ujarnya kemudian.

"Mau apa, un?" tanya pemuda blonde itu was-was mengingat bahwa _seme_nya ini sangat _pervert_.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan pekerjaanmu, sayang…" jawabnya dengan nada seromantis mungkin. Tapi, tidak terdengar begitu di telingan Deidara.

"Tapi, tanganku diikat, un!" tukas pemuda blonde itu menunjukkan tangannya yang memang dalam keadaan terikat.

"Bukan dengan itu, manis… tapi, dengan ini," ujar Hidan seraya menunjukkan bibirnya. Membuat Deidara harus terbelalak dan mengeluarkan seringainya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya seniman kita ini punya rencana bagus.

Dengan perlahan, Deidara duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hidan, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada lutut Hidan yang tengah duduk di atas meja. Sementara tangannya yang masih terikat, dia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celana _seme_nya. Deidara agak kesal melihat _seme_nya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Pemuda blonde itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada _milik_ Hidan, nampaknya benda itu benar-benar membutuhkan _service_, karena terlihat tak menantang atau pun menarik sedikit pun. Deidara menunduk, kemudian mulai mengulum _milik_ Hidan pelan, melakukan _blow job _keahliannya. Hidan berhenti bernapas sejenak, lalu mulai menikmati permainan _uken_ya, hampir dia mendesah dibuatnya, tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Deidara menggigit keras _milik_ Hidan. Membuat empunya mengerang keras.

"AKKHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya berusaha menahan diri saat bagian ujung _milik_nya harus bertemu dengan gigi-gigi Deidara yang menggigitnya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Tanpa harus dijawab, sepertinya Hidan sudah dapat menebak bahwa _uke_nya sedang ngambek dan sepertinya pula kini dia sedang menjalani hukuman balas dendam dari _uke_nya. Tapi, bukan Hidan namanya kalau tunduk begitu saja, ia dengan cepat meraih _remote control_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak membuat gaduh ruangan mereka dengan erangan.

Hidan menekan remote itu pada tombol _fast_. Getaran _vibrator_ itu mulai terasa makin cepat pada diri Deidara. membuat pemuda blonde itu langsung menghentikan gigitannya dan desahan tertahannya langsung terdengar merdu dalam gendang telinga Hidan yang tampak menyeringai puas.

Dengan cepat, gigitan Deidara berubah menjadi kuluman yang memabukkan untuk Hidan. Tangan Deidara terus meremas-remas pelan celana Hidan yang terletak di hadapannya.

Deidara terus memasukkan _milik_ Hidan dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan menjilat dengan nikmat. Sementara, di bawah sana, Deidara kembali mencapai _klimaks_nya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Ditandai dengan desahan panjang setelah melepas _milik_ _seme_nya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh mungil itu langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Hidhid… unghh… aahhh…" desah Deidara kembali menyelimuti ruangan. Hidan memelorotkan diri dan ikut duduk di lantai bersama Deidara.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya seraya menarik kepala Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Caphhh… ekhh… haahh… unhh…"

Hidan agak kesulitan mengartikan ucapan _uke_nya yang bercampur dengan desahan, tapi satu hal pasti, bahwa Deidara sudah tidak kuat.

Hidan segera melepas ikatan tangan dan kedua kaki Deidara. secara tiba-tiba pemuda blonde itu langsung masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Hidhid… un… aahhh… Hidhid… unhh… aahh…" Deidara terus mendesah sambil memeluk _seme_nya. Hidan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Ini akan cepat berakhir, sayang… aku janji…" Hidan berkata lembut di telinga _uke_nya.

Deidara makin membenamkan kepalanya, sebelum Hidan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, karena tangan Deidara mulai meremas-remas _milik_nya dengan cepat. Hidan menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Hidhid, un, akhu… haahh… ssshh… tidhak ma… u… ahh… benda… ithu… unhh…" Deidara mendesah terus merasakan getaran yang begitu cepat di bawah sana.

"Hmm,"

"Aku mau punyamu, un… yang asli… aakhh…" pintanya memohon.

Hidan segera melepaskan tangan Deidara yang tampaknya sudah merasa asyik dengan _milik_nya.

"Menungginglah di meja," ujar Hidan.

Deidara menurut dan segera menungging berpegangan pada meja. Pria cepak itu melebarkan kaki Deidara untuk mencabut _vibrator_ yang tengah bergetar heboh di lubang _uke_nya dengan cepat, membuat Deidara harus mengerang merasakan tarikan dan getaran keluar dari dirinya.

Hidan segera menundukkan kepala hingga memcapai bagian bawah Deidara. menjilat-jilat _milik_ Deidara yang sudah basah karena cairannya. Memasukkan _milik uke_nya ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menghisap pelan. Kemudian melepasnya dan beralih menuju lubang Deidara yang sudah kemerahan akibat benda penggetar miliknya.

"Akkhhh! Hidhid… aahhh… unnhh…" pekik Deidara begitu lidah Hidan sudah menyeruak masuk menggantikan tugas _vibrator_ tadi. Menggeliat-geliat di dalam, membuat tubuh Deidara bergetar pelan dan mengejang.

"Hidhid! Jangaahh… maahh… innhh… akhhh!" erang Deidara merasakan tangan Hidan yang menelusuri _milik_nya dan meremas maju-mundur.

Menurut, Hidan segera melepaskan mulutnya, membuka celananya lebih turun, kemudian mulai memasukkan dan _in-out_ dalam tubuh _uke_nya.

"Akhh! Hidhid!" Deidara makin menunggingkan pantatnya seraya meremas-remas pinggiran meja. "Haahngghh… haahhh…" desah pemuda blonde itu merasakan _milik seme_nya makin mempercepat volume _in-out_nya.

Hidan memeluk _uke_nya dari belakang, kemudian menciumi punggung dan tengkuknya. Sesekali menjilat pelan dengan lidah lincahnya.

"Hidhid, un… hamphh… ahh…"

Hidan menghisap dan mengulum cuping Deidara. tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyerang dan memanjakan bagian _nipple_, lalu beralih ke bagian bawah Deidara.

"Hmmhh… nhh…" Hidan ikut mengeluarkan desahannya begitu dinding-dinding Deidara semakin kuat mengapit _milik_nya. Membuatnya merasakan tegang di bagian bawahnya.

Hidan terus meng-_in-out_ dalam tempo makin cepat. Memaju-mundurkan _milik_nya agar terus dapat menekan titik kenikmatan Deidara. sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua mencapai _klimaks_ yang hamp[ir bersamaan.

-oo00oo-

Hidan tampak berkutat di meja kerjanya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih tidur di sudut ruangan dengan berbalut selimut. Semalaman ini akan dia gunakan untuk melanjutkan komiknya.

* * *

><p><em>Senin pagi telah tiba.<em>

"Hoaamm…" Deidara menguap terbangun dari tidurnya, menggeliat seraya menyingkirkan selimutnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan mendapati Hidan masih duduk tegak di mejanya.

"Hidan, un? Kau tidak tidur, un?" tanya pemuda blonde tersebut berdiri mendekati rekannya. Agak terkejut karena tubuhnya yang polos, tapi langsung meraih selimutnya lagi untuk menjadi penutupnya.

"Hm?" Hidan memalingkan mukanya, tampak matanya memerah karena kekurangan tidur serta kantung hitam dikedua matanya. Deidara _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Iya. Gambarannya sudah jadi, tinggal _tone_ dan ba-"

_Bruk!_

Pria cepak itu langsung terkapar di atas meja.

"-lon suara, un?" lanjut Deidara yang dijawab sebuah dengkuran.

Pemuda blonde itu tertawa geli, kemudian duduk di sebelah Hidan. Berbagi selimut dengan Hidan agar sama-sama hangat. Deidara menempelkan pipinya di meja, lalu mengamati wajah damai di hadapannya.

"Tidur nyenyak, un," ucapnya seraya mendekat untuk mencium pipinya. "Sisanya akan aku selesaikan, un!" ucapnya meraih kertas hasil gambaran Hidan. Detik berikutnya, tangannya sudah berkutat dengan serius.

-oo00oo-

_Pukul. 13.04 di sebuah kantor penerbitan komik Amegakure City._

"Jadi ini hasilnya?" tampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan muka sangarnya menatap Hidan yang tampak ngantuk-ngantuk dan Deidara yang terlihat tegang.

"I-iya, un…"

Hidan hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang berat.

"Hmm…" Pein tampak mengamati kertas buatan mereka lembaran demi lembaran. Membuat Deidara berdebar-debar dan Hidan semakin masuk dalam alam mimpi.

"Dari keseluruhan cerita sudah bagus," ucapnya santai.

Deidara semakin berbinar dan yakin bahwa kali ini komik kedua akan benar-benar diterbitkan.

"Tapi," potong Pein tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Deidara.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa waktu…

"KENAPA GAMBARNYA BEGITU JELEK!" bentaknya langsung menendang dua komikus baru itu keluar kantornya. "Aku tidak mau terima gambar yang bahkan lebih jelek dari gambar anak _SD_ itu!" tandasnya membanting pintu.

_BLAAAM!_

Didara membatu. Hidan cengok.

"Ahh… gagal, deh," ucapnya agak kecewa.

"Hiks… hiks… un…" isak Deidara pelan.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis. Nanti kita perbaiki gambarnya lagi," ujar pria cepak itu santai. Nampaknya Deidara tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Bukan, un… hiks… hari ini… ada hiks… test fisika, padahal aku sudah rela gak masuk sekolah buat bantu menyelesaikan komik ini, un," ujarnya dengan nada makin meninggi. Hidan bersiap dengan langkah seribunya.

"Tapi kenapa TIDAK DITERBITKAN GARA-GARA GAMBARMU YANG JELEK ITU, UN!" teriaknya menggema.

Detik berikutnya, sudah terjadi kejar-kejaran ala_ Tom And Jerry_ diantara mereka. Dengan catatan, bahwa Deidara berlari sambil terpincang-pincang. ^_^ #plak

"Paling tidak aku suka dengan gambar tokoh cowok buatanmu yang mirip denganku," ujar Hidan menunjukkan kertas Deidara kemarin.

"Iya. Itu memang ka- un? Dari maka kau dapatkan itu! Kembalikan, un!" teriak pemuda blonde itu berusaha meraih lagi kertas gambarnya dari Hidan yang lebih tinggi dengannya beberapa centi.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

**_Cbibi POV._**

Aku terus menggonggong pelan melihat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan ini. Aku tahu, pria itu bernama Hidan, dan aku juga tahu bahwa pria ini sangat mesum. Mirip dengan majikanku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda blonde bernama Deidara sedang memandangi sebuah kertas sejak kedatanganku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku semakin memperhatikan mereka.

Pria bernama Hidan itu dan Deidara melakukan hal-hal mengerikan serta suara-suara aneh yang mereka ciptakan. Aku langsung berlari sembunyi di bawah meja, sambil memperhatikan hingga pagi tiba. Mataku masih belum dapat terpejam karena perbuatan mereka selalu terbayang-bayang dalam otak kecilku.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah salah satu dari saksi bisu dari perbuatan mereka. Semoga Dewa Jashin tetap memberkatiku _(?)_.

**_End of Chibi POV._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuap-cuap Author.<br>_**

Wadaaaw! Gaze sangat! Abal sangat! Fict apa ini? Semoga saiya masih hidup selamat wal afiat dan bisa makan daging kurban besok setelah publish fict ini. Lalu, semoga saiya tidak digampar nuklir seseorang. ^.^a

_Wanna be review? Arigatou… ^^ *dibom*_


End file.
